


Laugh For Me

by otapocalypse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Driving, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: Otabek decides to give Yuri some tips on driving safely, and Yuri decides Otabek needs to laugh a little more





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and I've gotten so much done today so enjoy this shit

As soon as Yuri turned the key in the ignition and started blaring alt rock from the speakers, Otabek knew this had been a bad idea. His idea of giving Yuri a few driving tips had backfired tremendously, and now he was trapped in this tiny black tin can of death, with none other than Yuri Plisetsky at the wheel.

“Uh, Yuri-” Was all he got out before the tires screeched and the car shot out of the driveway, a wild grin lighting up Yuri’s features. Otabek lurched forward, checking hard against the seatbelt he was thankfully wearing as Yuri slammed on the breaks, whooping.

“It goes pretty fast, doesn’t it?” The blonde turned towards Otabek, still grinning widely.

“Just ease into it,” the man replied calmly, but his hand tightly gripping the grab handle betrayed his anxiety. Luckily- or unluckily- Yuri didn’t seem to notice, and shifted the car into reverse, and Otabek lurched forward again as the car whipped around, pointing itself down the small back road, and stopping roughly just a second late.

Yuri shifted back into drive.

“Wait-”

The car shot forward again, and with a huge lurch they were up and over the curb before Yuri straightened the car out, still racing down the road with the brightest smile Otabek had ever seen on his face.

“Just ease off the gas a little, Yura,” Beka said calmly, eyes wide and right hand poised and ready to grab the emergency break if need be. 

“Right, right,” Yuri half-shouted over the music. The car’s speed was taken down half a notch.

“A little more…”

As they wound through the twisting roads, Otabek was finally able to coax Yuri into a more reasonable speed, and often reminded him of small things that probably would’ve gotten the two of them killed on a freeway. 

“Hand over hand,” He mumbled, and felt a small glimmer of pride as Yuri immediately corrected himself and pulled the car around a sharp turn. The music had been turned down, and Yuri’s terrifying grin had been replaced with a look of pure concentration, his tongue sticking out between his teeth. 

“You’re doing better,” Otabek said quietly. He saw a light blush creep over Yuri’s face, but he didn’t get an answer. 

“We can go home now if you want.” He continued. Still no answer, but Yuri’s face got redder.

“Is something the matter?”

“...I’m lost.”

Otabek rarely smiled, but he couldn’t help the grin that split his face as he chuckled, then pointed. “Look, that’s Red Brook, we’re going to take a right here…”

* * *

When they pulled up to the driveway of Yuri’s house, Otabek walked him through how to park, and when Yuri finally shut off the engine and unbuckled, the blonde went limp with a sigh, head falling back against the plush seat as he closed his eyes. Otabek glanced at him.

“Are you alright?”

“It’s scarier than I thought.”

“Yeah.” Otabek tilted his head sympathetically, dark eyes studying the curve of Yuri’s throat as his Adam’s apple bobbed. “But you did well.” Yuri’s green eyes opened as he turned his head to look at Otabek, a few golden strands slipping out of place and falling over his eyes. Otabek felt his heart twist.

“Thanks, Beka.”

He cleared his throat. “You wanna go inside?”

“I don’t think my legs will work.” 

Another chuckle made Yuri blush again. Otabek? Laughing twice in one day? Not likely. It was nice, though. Yuri was just thinking how he’d like to hear that laugh again when he was jolted from his fantasy by Otabek opening his door. 

“What are you doing?”

“You said your legs don’t work, right? Can I carry you?”

Yuri flushed, but rolled his eyes. “Oh, what a gentleman.” Otabek apparently took this as a yes and gently wrapped his arms around Yuri’s shoulders and under his legs, slowly lifting him out of the car and kicking the door shut. 

Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck and buried his face in the other’s neck, feeling the man’s pulse point against his cheek. He wanted to kiss that spot, press his lips against it and feel how alive Otabek was. He refrained from doing so for now.

Once inside, Otabek set him down on the couch, just as gently as all his other movements, and sat beside him. Yuri left one arm draped around the other’s shoulders, still feeling a bit shaky. Otabek must have noticed his quivering, because soon his warm hand was on the back of Yuri’s neck, gently kneading the muscles there.

“Are you okay?” The Kazakh asked again, almost murmuring now. Yuri’s shoulders began to droop under the attention.

“I’m fine,” he said, probably a little breathier than normal, but he didn’t care. How could he, with Otabek pressing a bit rougher, a bit lower, his fingers kneading the tension out of Yuri’s back and making fatigue creep into his mind, muddling his thoughts and making his eyes flutter shut.

They snapped back open as Otabek’s hand moved back up to his neck, and he leaned closer to Yuri. 

“Can I kiss you?”

“You are such an old hag, asking like that,” Yuri whispered, but it didn’t come out as harsh as he intended, and with a frustrated grunt, he closed the distance and kissed Otabek himself, feeling a mix of emotions as he ran his tongue over chapped lips. Otabek mumbled something into his mouth that sounded Turkish.

Yuri broke the kiss to press his lips to Otabek’s neck, gently searching for that pulse point from earlier, and when he found it, he rested his lips against it before nuzzling into the crook of Otabek’s neck once more and hearing the man’s breath hitch.

There was an audible gasp, however, when Yuri moved to rest his hands on Otabek’s hips, and he glanced up, confused, as his boyfriend broke the kiss to press his hand over his mouth, a tinge of red visible on his bronze skin.

“What… are you… ticklish?”

Beka didn’t answer, but he didn’t need to- the way his eyes widened did the job for him. Yuri was painfully aware of their current position- Otabek was half-leaning against the arm of the couch with Yuri hovering over him, chest rising and falling quickly as his dark eyes stared at Yuri, sucking him in, daring the Russian to do what was obviously on both their minds.

The blonde’s fingertips danced over Otabek’s waist, causing him to jerk, t-shirt shifting and exposing a sliver of skin covered in goosebumps. 

“I want to hear you laugh,” Yuri whispered, blinking at how red Otabek’s face grew at those words. He slowly lowered his hand, revealing the thin line of his mouth twisted in an attempt to suppress his smile. He breathed out, then gave Yuri a tiny nod.

Yuri bit his lip and lightly began trailing his hands over Otabek’s shoulders, down his chest, to his sides, where he gently dug his fingers in. Otabek wriggled, grunting rather than laughing, though Yuri took delight in the sparkle in his eyes.

He continued exploring the Kazakh’s body, growing more bold as he began to figure out where Otabek was more sensitive, and which spots elicited almost no response. His neck and knees were what finally broke him, and giggles spilled out as Yuri wiggled his fingers, alternating between those two spots as Otabek tried to buck him off, shoving at his hands futiley.

“Y-Yurahaha... !” He snickered, writhing under the other. “You go-gotta stohohop, shit!” His giggles gave way to loud, deep laughter as tears pricked the corners of his eyes, and Yuri paused in his torture to watch his boyfriend come undone, grin wide and eyes shut tightly as he cracked up, still holding his sides even though Yuri was no longer touching him.

As his laughter died down, he smiled up at Yuri, his gaze full of love and so bright Yuri almost had to turn away. Instead, he reached out and brushed a few strands of dark hair back into place, and felt his heart burst as Beka leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and humming contentedly before pressing a light kiss to Yuri’s palm.

“Come here.”

Yuri obediently laid down on top of Otabek, snuggling into him as those strong arms came to wrap around his back, almost completely engulfing his thin frame in a hug. A warm, fuzzy sensation spread through his limbs as Otabek started stroking along his spine, one hand moving down and one trailing up into his golden hair and scratching gently.

Yuri sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head drop onto Otabek’s chest.

“You’re so beautiful.”

It could’ve been the wind with how quiet Beka’s whisper was, but Yuri let himself believe he hadn’t heard wrong and lifted his head to look into the other’s eyes. He took in the sight of Otabek’s face once more, his chiseled jaw, bright eyes, slight smile, paired with the blush on his cheeks and the mussed up state of his hair.

“You’re one to talk.” Yuri retorted quietly.

Otabek guided his head back down, and rested his chin on top of Yuri’s forehead.

“I don’t ever wanna leave your side.” 

“Man, we sure are talkative today, aren’t we?” Yuri said softly, but he felt his ears burn as the words made him swell with happiness.

“I just feel like… I don’t wanna take you for granted, you know? What if…” His fingers slid through Yuri’s hair again. “What if something happens? I want you to know…”

Yuri gently grabbed his wrist, raising his head and looking him in the eye, emotion making his voice rough as he tried to convey how serious he was.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
